The present invention relates to a decorative and protective cap for concealing and protecting a locknut which is mounted on a stud on which a vehicle wheel rim is mounted.
By way of background, locknuts of the type having a curvilinear groove therein are used to lock a rim to the axle of an automotive vehicle. Locknuts of this type can only be installed properly or removed by the use of a mating key. It is in this manner that the vehicle wheel rim is secured against unauthorized removal.
In the past, the locknuts did not match the remainder of the nuts which secured the vehicle rim to the axle. However, this was relatively immaterial when the wheel rim had a hub cap which concealed the nuts from view. However, there are now in use wheel rims which have exposed nuts, that is, a hub cap is not used in conjunction with the rim. Accordingly, it is desirable that the locknut should match the remainder of the lug nuts which are used. However, this is quite an impossibility because the locknut is of a shape which cannot be turned by a conventional wrench, and, further, the conventional lug nuts do not have curvilinear grooves therein.
In addition to the foregoing, the key-receiving curvilinear grooves of exposed locknuts can retain dirt and debris which may prevent the associated key from seating properly.